The present invention relates to an improved composite closure and its method of manufacture and more particularly to a composite closure having a molded plastic ring or skirt portion and a cover portion which is at least partially plastic and which may be attached by a plastic to plastic bond to the top of the ring portion.
There are presently in use a number of composite closure caps for sealing containers which comprise a molded plastic ring or skirt portion and a metallic cover or disk which is inserted into the upper portion of the ring for completing the closure.
The present closure has a cover which is preferably at least partially plastic and in which a plastic to plastic bond attaches the cover to the ring in certain instances.
Accordingly, a method is provided where the plastic cover is bonded to the plastic ring by a plastic to plastic bond.
The composite closure cap of the present invention provides a new means for attaching separate cap covers to the tops of molded plastic ring portions.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite closure cap and a method of manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite closure cap with a means for attaching a separate plastic cover.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein wil occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.